1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power regulation systems and, more particularly, to a system and method of determining a voltage output based on programming voltage data received from at least one of a variety of alternate sources.
2. Background of the Invention
Power converters, which are also referred to as Point-of-load (“POL”) regulators, voltage regulators or DC/DC converters, are commonly used in conjunction with electronic circuits. This is because the voltage/current requirements of electronic circuits typically differ from the voltage that is readily available or the current that can practically be delivered. For example, some electronic devices only include a single voltage input (e.g., 12 v), but require different voltages for circuits contained within (e.g., 3 v, 5 v, 9 v, etc.). A common solution is to design multiple power converters within the device for converting the single input voltage into multiple voltage levels.
Similarly, some electronic devices include circuits that require low voltage (e.g., 1 v), high current (e.g., 100 A) power supplies. This is problematic in that it is impractical to deliver high current at low voltages over a relatively long distance and still meet desired regulation performances. A common solution is to use a high voltage, low current power supply and design a power converter near the internal circuit. This allows low current to travel throughout the device, and provides a low voltage, high current power supply (i.e., using the power converter) near the internal circuit.
Traditionally, power converters operate in conjunction with a power supply controller (“controller”) that activates, programs, and monitors the power converters. Specifically, the controller uses a multi-connection parallel bus (e.g., a six bit parallel bus) to activate and program each power converter. The parallel bus includes an enable/disable bit for turning the power converter on and off and five VID code bits for programming the output voltage of the power converter. The controller further uses additional connections (e.g., three wires) to monitor the voltage/current that is being delivered by each power converter.
The drawback with this type of power converter is that it is only configured to be programmed via a six bit parallel bus. Not only does this limit the type of application in which it can be used, but its adds complexity and size to the overall electronic device. For example, eighteen connections (i.e., eighteen wires or traces) are needed to program or operate three power converters. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system and method of programming a power converter that overcame these disadvantages.